


Morning train ride

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun on his morning subway to university, somebody sits next to him on the way.





	Morning train ride

There's a group of high schoolers standing at the corner next to Jonghyun's seat in the subway. _'How do they have so much energy?'_ He thinks as they chat loudly away. He’s in the subway to university and he can’t imagine how it’s possible to be so awake so early in the morning.

He puts on his earphone to try and block out some noise, it's not very affective but it's the best he can do. Closing his eyes, he leans on the side to catch up on some sleep, snuggling into his hoodie.

A while later, the doors open at the next station and he feels somebody sitting down next to him. Grabbing tighter onto his bag he squeezes more to the side. He gives no attention to the newcomer, but it seems to have caught the attention of the girls as their chatter and whispers grow louder.

Jonghyun grumbles under his breath as his takes a peek at what was causing more disruption. The person has stood up to remove his jacket. Tall, lean, broad shoulders. Oh, long legs. _Really_ long legs.

As the guy sits down he flashes Jonghyun a smile when their eyes met. _'Really good looking too_ ,' he thinks.

Feeling like a creep for staring, he quickly closes his eyes and goes back to napping. However, he’s once again interrupted as he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Reluctantly, he takes it out to check the new message.

 

Did you bring your jacket?

7.44 am

 

Yes

7.44 am

 

Are you ignoring me?

7.44 am

 

No

7.44 am

 

Talk to me :(

7.45 am

 

I am talking to you. What do you want?

7.45 am

 

Jonghyun feels a tap on his shoulder, looking away from his phone he turns to the guy. "Yes?" He asks.

He's presented with a nicely wrapped sandwich, "Do you want this?" Which he shakes his head as an answer.

He's rewarded with a pout, "You _are_ ignoring me! Jonghyun-ah, I miss you. It’s been so long!"

"Minhyun, it has only been a weekend, don't overreact." He retorts, although he feels himself blushing when Minhyun takes hold of his hand and interlocks their fingers.

"Let go, we're in public," he scolds and he tries to pull away but Minhyun just grabs on tighter, engulfing Jonghyun’s small hands with his own.

"No, I'm replacing what I missed during the weekends," Minhyun says as he leans down on Jonghyun shoulders. "Besides, what's wrong with holding my boyfriend's hands."

Jonghyun lower his head to hide a smile, "I missed you too, boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for the bus home and it's a so short but I kinda like it? Idk I'm losing a lot of language skills as days go by.
> 
> come talk to me on [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)... and... I made a [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)...?


End file.
